The objects of this proposal are to study the effects of potential larvicides against two mosquito species Aedes albopictus and Aedes albopictus and Aedes aeqypti (LO. The former is a rare species to the region, and has recently been reported to its existence in Alabama and adjacent states. The larval stages are spent in aquatic habitat and are more prone to effective control use of larvicides compared to migratory adults. As such, efforts will be made to investigate the effectiveness of larvicides for suppression of larvea and their persistence in aquatic ecosystem (aquarium). The specific aims of this project are to: 1) develop effective control measure for Aedes albopictus (strains: New Orleans, Mobile, Coleman) and Aedes aeqypti L, 2) to standardize laboratory rearing procedures for these mosquitoes, 3) evaluate the larvicidal efficacy of cypermethrin (synthetic pythroid) and methoprene (insect growth regulator - IGR) with differential dose rate, 4) study the effects of larval treatment with these larvicides on adult fecundity, 5) analyze epicuticular hydrocarbons of methoprene treated and untreated larvae and pupae, 6) evaluate toxicity of cypermethrin and methoprene to mosquito fish, Gambusia affinis, 7) analyze the residues of these larvicides in water and nontarget organisms like mosquito fish, Gambusia affinis and green alga, Chlorella ellipsoidea. In this project, it is proposed to involve minority students in biomedical sciences (entomology, toxicology and biochemistry). To accomplish these goals, the objects are to: 1) provide opportunities for students to participate in research in entomology, toxicology and biochemistry, 2) assist students in learning basic laboratory techniques, 3) train in collecting data, presentations in scientific meetings and 4) enhance student capabilities by exposure to professional in academic and scientific careers. The data collected in this project will help in demonstrating the feasibility of using larvicides against A. aegypti. Further, it will help in understanding of functional role of larvicides in aquatic ecosystem (water, alga, fish). This proposal is directly related to mission of National Institute of Health and has con- siderable relevance to MBRS program.